MM's TCOT Fatal Fashion: In Retrospect
by startwriting
Summary: In the TCOT Fatal Fashion D convinces P to take Lauren Jeffreys' defense, after she's been arrested for murder. D's feminine tactics leave actually no room for P to decline, but leave enough room to banter about it. Short and shipperproof. MM2 added. Beware of fluff.
1. MM1

_The reviews on TCOT Envious Enemy and the reviews on Captain Weirdo's brilliant TCOT Midlife Crisis gave me this idea. No drama this time, just fun and hormones. Short and shipperproof. If you don't like that, don't read it. _

_In the TCOT Fatal Fashion D convinces P to take Lauren Jeffreys' defense, after she's been arrested for murder. D's feminine tactics leave actually no room for P to decline. But leave a lot of room for P to banter away. _

IN RETROSPECT

It was in the elevator of the large NYPD premises, when he finally spoke again.

" You're in trouble, you know that? " His low voice sounded hollow. He stood straight up, looking at the screen that displayed the numbers of the floors, counting down.

She glanced sidewards, tried to hide a smile, but failed.

" In trouble, hmmm ? " She fluttered her lashes.

" … a very disappointed secretary … " he wiggled his head, while repeating her earlier words. She pursed her lips and turned away to hide her laughter.

" … I already have phoned Ken … " He imitated her earlier move, the tilting of her head, and the little bow she had made.

She laughed out loud now.

" You're so contented with yourself now, aren't you? " The way the blue eyes stared down at her, the gleam of mischief in his eyes so evident, she chuckled and had to look away from them.

But she didn't. " I couldn't leave her to her own devices, Perry … and you are the best for her. She doesn't deserve to be punished for something she didn't do. "

" Do I have to believe she's innocent, because she wrote that article about you, about the 'woman behind the man' ? And … " He paused when the elevatordoors opened at groundlevel, and they squeezed themselves through the crowd that wanted to get into the elevator " … where was that woman now? "

" I am the best woman. Behind you, in front of you, ahead of you. And you yourself approved of the content of the article. " Her voice was soft when she added. " She needs you, Perry. "

" Yes, I know. She'll have my defense, which is the best indeed. But, you. " He stood still before the outer door. " You'll be sorry. "

" Why ? "

" Because …. Miss Street … " He held the outer door open for her. " I had plans for the next couple of days, before going home Friday. "

" Plans? "

They crossed the sidewalk towards the busy street.

" I had planned to have lingering, leisuring days with you … "

" U-uh. "

" … in bed … " They stood next to eachother on the sidewalk, waiting for the car to take them back to the hotel.

" In bed? Oh really … " his remark resulted in her low sultry laugh. " You're too old for that, Perry. "

He just watched her from aside. " How do you know? "

" Welll … "

" Well? When was the last time we spent our day in bed? Hmmm? "

She sighed, looked up to the sky, narrowed her eyes to search for the right words apparently, hidden somewhere in the back of her mind. " That, dear boss, is a memory so far back in time, I can't even drag it back to look at and enjoy in retrospect … "

A smile appeared in his eyes. " My God … that sentence … that's a long time ago … "

She nodded. " About thirty years, I think. "

" You looked like a million dollars that night … with that dress. And with that wrap. And without the wrap. " He glanced sidewards. " And without the dress. " He loved to see the gleam in her eyes that accompanied the flush on her cheeks. As long as he could still make her flush, life would indeed be 'fine, just fine'.

" Yes well, you were dropdead gorgeous yourself. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. " She mused.

" We went clubbing that night, didn't we? "

" Oh, yes, we did. I wore you _out_. " She emphasized the last word.

" Oh, yes, you did. "

" I meant with dancing. "

" Yes, that too. Did we create memories that night, and the day after … " He mused with her. " But that wasn't the last time we spent our day between sheets ? "

" Noooo, that must have been … " she narrowed her eyes " … Paris … "

" Yes, Paris. When you finally decided to join me there, when I missed my flight after the Berman case. But that was last year. " He bent forward. " Miss Street. "

" So? "

" … you're too old for that … " he playfully echoed her earlier words again.

She pursed her lips again, just shook her head, and pointed at the car in front of them. " Are you going to open that door for me? Mr. Mason? "

As she walked passed him to climb into the car, their smiling eyes met for a short moment, tightening a deep bond, created by their same sense of humour and responsibility, spending days and nights together in good and bad times, understanding, loving, holding, laughing.

His lips formed the words without sound. _'I love you' _. She answered it by putting one gloved hand on his chest, on his heart.

_Might be continued_


	2. MM2

_Again, about absolutely nothing … swooning … steam … _

MM 2 : Fatal Fashion :

UNEXPECTED

He had fallen asleep. Slightly on his side, one arm above his head, the other one holding a pillow. The documents he had been reading on Lauren Jeffreys had been tossed to the side.

A small sting of guilt crept through her mind, but she stopped it in time. This was his job. He loved to do it. And Lauren was innocent. And after this case, she'd made sure they'd have all the time in the world for his 'plans'. She smiled softly.

She stacked the documents and put them on the small table on his bedside.

Tilting her head, she carefully leaned into the pillows, and watched his sleeping face. She traced his brows gently with her index finger, then turned her attention to the creases in the skin of his forehead, lingered over his temple down to his jawline to end the journey at his lips.

" I love you. " Did she say that out loud?

The skin underneath his open collar clearly requested to be caressed as well, and her sensitive fingers obeyed as if by their own record.

He heaved a sigh and stirred a little.

" Time to wake up, honey " she whispered.

" Not yet. " Groaning low, he moved sidewards to her, lingered his arm around her waist and eased his head against her breasts.

She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. " You may not be too old, Perry Mason, but you are definitely too tired … "

" What is this about me being too old? " His hand travelled along her hip, down to her thigh, upwards again, and a little backwards to rest on the swell of her bottom. He sighed. " I love this place. "

" New York, this bed, this hotel? "

" No. This. Place. " He patted the spot underneath his hand.

" Lucky you, I have two of them. "

" I've noticed … " She couldn't see the smirk on his face, but felt it nonetheless. He sighed deeply, before opening his eyes up to hers. Then he closed them again and settled himself more comfortable against the warm skin of her cleavage. His moan was deep, and held a hint of a yet indefinable appetite.

" You have to wake up now, Perry. It's 5 p.m.. Sleepy head. "

Before sitting up, he kissed the hollow of her throat. " It must be the time lapse. "

She snorted. " Sure. The time lapse between here and Denver is two hours, Perry … Anyhow, we have to get the files and timeline started, before Ken comes in tomorrow morning. He needs to know where to start. " He just watched her with sleepy eyes and a pout. It made her smile at him. " And then you can buy me dinner. And take me out dancing. "

" Slave-driver. " He yawned, stretching his back.

" Welll, in your original plans, you would have been busy anyway, courting me ? " she cocked one eyebrow.

" Courting you? "

" Mmm-mmm. "

" I wouldn't be just courting you, Della Street." He stood up, pulling her up from his bed to take her in his arms and moved as if to start a dance.

" Oh? " she swayed with him.

" My lady, I would have pulled all the tricks in the book … "

" All of them ? " she purred.

" Yes, I would have … " he whispered, grabbing her waist, slowly working his eager fingers upwards over her breasts sideways to take her arms and pull them around his neck. In the trap of his warm embrace, she breathed deeply at the images he painted very explicitly and colourful to her ear.

" But … " he inhaled firmly when he released her " … as you so wisely pointed out before, we have a client to attend to … "

Straightening her skirt, blouse and composure, she blew out a breath, and shook her head. " So, where do you want me to start? "

He just grinned.

" Oh, get that smirk of your face, Perry Mason. "

" How do you feel? "

" Shut up. " She narrowed her eyes to him.

He chuckled. " I said you were in trouble … "

" Oh, you … " She rolled her eyes.

" Julia Collier. "

" What? "

" Julia Collier, Lauren's daughter. That's where we start. "

" Oh. I'm sorry. I was distracted. " She gave her head a tilt. " But just a little. "

####

" Honey, you're still so in love. " She watched the woman in the mirror with smiling eyes and pursed lips. Although she had taken off her make up, the blush on her cheeks was still evident and her eyes were bright and shining. Twinkling. Swooning, that was the right word for this state of body and mind, downright swooning. At the warm age of sixty-nine, she was overwhelmed by the same blue eyes that had swept her off her feet forever, his brilliant mind, his humor, his low gentle voice, his soft, secluded but oh so seductive light touches.

Tonight, as promised, dinner was swell, and he had indeed courted her, being a gentleman all the way, he had danced with her, had held her close to his loving warmth and the scent that was so definetely Perry Mason. It had all washed over her, had enveloped her completely and had made her swoon indeed.

Now, she heard her own deep sigh echoing through the bathroom, while she put on her gown. The sound of the draining bathwater made her laugh. It was this sound that should have accompanied the words he had spoken, when he had stopped her from walking into his room tonight.

" No. You're sleeping in your own room tonight, my dear. "

" Oh. Is that the trouble I'm in? " she'd queried.

He had nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

She'd put her hand on his chest again. " I should have known. I'd insisted to have another dance if I had known you'd be this merciless. "

And then he had kissed her gently, and laughed before he closed his door to her.

She sighed again, watching the water whirl down the drain. What a way to end a splendid evening. But if this was the trouble she was in, it was worth it. She was glad she'd called in his brilliance to help Lauren out. He'd definetely get her off the hook. In the two hours they'd been working and preparing the casefiles before dinner, they'd collected enough reasonable doubt for Lauren to be acquitted. Tomorrow, at Ken's arrival, they'd start collecting actual evidence and find out who the real killer was.

She opened her bedroomdoor, and sighed one more time. Perry was probably right. A long good night sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing, even if it was alone.

Alone.

She switched thoughts at the exact same moment she switched the lights of her bedroom. The sight of him on her bed, the stare in his observing eyes, narrowed and darkening hungrily, the slow smile playing in the corners of his lips. It made her blush, feeling young and beautiful. It all softened and warmed her and her surroundings up immediately. She gasped before she started to speak. But there was no sound available, so she whispered. " What are you doing here? "

As an answer, he only raised his brows to her, before the smile played uninhibited on his face. Then the full meaning of his earlier words struck her, and she shook her head. " Oh, I could have known, Mr. Attorney. Playing with words. "

" Yes, Miss, I said, _you_ are sleeping in your room. I didn't say anything about _me_. "

As slowly as the sultry stirs had left her stomach earlier that evening, they arrived back quickly, even more fierce this time. They caused her low voice to vibrate seductively to his ears, before she sat down on the bedside, next to his legs. " You're incredible, you know that? "

" Yes, I know. You keep telling me … " His voice was impossibly deep. " Come here, baby. " He laced his fingers with hers, and gently pulled her to him.

" Why ? Plans? " she tried.

" I had planned you'd kiss me. "

" Before you leave ? "

" Who said anything about leaving ? "

" Well, you are still dressed. Are you going somewhere ? Any plans? "

" You're not dressed, dear. That was part of the plans. " His lips brushed hers, while she moaned at his obvious withheld passion. He continued softly " And I'm definetely going where you're going … because I'm taking you there … "

She leaned forward, wanting and anticipating a deep kiss. In stead he ignited her cry of surprise and laughter when he pulled her on top of him, and in one smooth movement lay her on his other side on the bed, moving with her to position his broad body alongside her. Face to face now, he had reached the perfect angle to kiss her as deep as his no longer withheld ardor urged him to. As he did so, his free hand explored familiair territory underneath her gown, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned extensively at the sultriness of all of his caressings, as well as the sensation of his hot tongue on hers.

He let go of her lips to allow them both to breath. Nuzzling her hair, he groaned low to her ear. " Now remember, dear, I have to fit in all my plans with you for four days, into one night … "

" I wonder if you can … " she managed to croak out. It made him pull back a little to look into her eyes. She bit her lowerlip and held her breath. This stare reached her inner thighs without mercy.

" I should be ... " his breathing heavied, as her hands travelled from his collar downwards to the fervent proof of his intentions. " … you provide me with all the right conditions … "

His first attack involved her neck " … you smell good … "

He covered her mouth again, spending minutes to take what was his " … and you taste so damn good … " he breathed to her lips.

He locked his eyes on hers when his hand travelled down underneath her gown again. " … and you feel so good … " A little, soft moan accompanied the slow closing of her eyes and the quiet frown of her brows " … so soft and so warm ... " She pushed her head back into the pillows.

" … one thing, baby … " he sighed softly.

" … mmm-mmm … " was all she could get out.

" … just tell me when you think I'm too old … "

Her loud and low chuckle transformed into a deep moan, when he started the next attack that would make her completely witless.

No complaints were filed.


End file.
